


Secret

by Honey_Vanilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Ginny Weasly, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Weasley twins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Viktor Krum, But it’s covered by Lucius’s attitude, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot something, In this house we love and appreciate all second genders, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Molly and Arthur Weasley are saints, Multi, Narcissa is also a saint, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Luna Lovegood, Pansy and Blaise are amazing and very understanding friends, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also, beta Hermione Granger, beta Ron Weasley, i am a slut for supportive friendships tbh, i fucking love that tag, im so mad i forgot those please forgive me, it grew when he presented, omega Blasie Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Vanilla/pseuds/Honey_Vanilla
Summary: When a person turns 14 their body gains two marks: they get the mark of their secondary gender they could either get the mark of an omega Ω, mark of an alpha A, or beta B. These marks could show anywhere on the body sometimes requiring a full body search or help of another. The second is the mark of a soulmate, the mark represents something big about your soulmate, or mates, these marks normally appears on the wrists, ankles, or above the heart and turn gold when you first touch your soulmate. The marks appear at the same time and when the etch themselves onto your skin it burns, the skin afterward is very tender and will hurt for a few hours before they heal. Once healed the patch where the marks are is much rougher than normal skin.OrDraco presents as an omega not an alpha an Lucius tries to hide it and Molly ends up adopting Draco.





	1. Presentation

June 5th 1995, my 15th birthday, I’ve been dreading this day since i learned about secondary genders and soulmates. Why? You may ask? Well i know i wont be an alpha. I’m not tall or strong. I’m delicate, weak, know matter what i do i can seem to gain any muscle not to mention i can be extremely motherly with my friends or people younger than me. I just hope I’m a beta, because if I’m an omega I’m dead. My father will freak out and if his hexes and curses don’t hit then i’ll be removed from Hogwarts and sent to some omega boarding school and than sold off to the richest pureblood alpha. Trust me I don’t want that i just want to find my mate have a happy life with him or her like any other person can! Its not fair that-

My rant was cut short as i feel three simultaneous burning sensations on the nape of my neck, and on both wrists. Once the burning calmed down i looked at my pale wrists. Left and right, two marks, two soulmates, I don’t know weather to be excited or terrified, two soulmates means a better chance for more love but only if i... wait the marks are identical? My mates are represented by the same thing what is [that?](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/859765385086861714/)

I study that mark for a second before it clicks. I slowly get off my bed and go to the bookshelf grabbing the book about constellations and their meanings flipping through it until i get to Gemini

“Gemini (pronunciation: /ˈdʒɛmɪnaɪ/ JEM-in-eye, is the third astrological sign in the zodiac, originating from the constellation of Gemini. Under the tropical zodiac, the sun transits this sign between May 21 and June 21. Gemini is represented by the twins Castor and Pollux, known as the Dioscuri, who were granted shared half-immortality after the death of the mortal brother, Castor.” I look at the fiery red Gemini symbol and the book drops from my left hand and i sink to my knees and just sit infront of my personal mini library, I didn’t even realize i feel asleep until i was being shook awake. When i open my eyes i’m Met with the cold blue eyes of my mother.

“Dragon honey what’s wrong?”

“dear you shouldn’t speak to an alpha that way,” Bowing her head my mother straightend up and moved away letting my father into her spot.

“well Draconis where is it?”

“What dad?”

“Your alpha mark, i want to see it with my own eyes”

“I- I haven’t checked but i think its on the nape of my neck.” Father grabed my head and spun my head around to eagerly see my mark but then he stoped.

“Draconis, what is this.”

“ Dear what’s wrong?”

“ he’s a fucking omega” My heart stoped and i swear i stoped breathing for a moment.

“Oh dragon this is amazing!” I was swept up into my mothers excited embrace for a few moments before she pulled away and peppered my face with kisses.

“No Cissy this isn’t amazing!”

“What do you mean, he would be a terrible alpha, also i get enough of that stupid alpha persona from you.”

“Cissy I’m not letting him go back to school like this I’m putting him on alpha pheromones, surpressents, and birth control do you both understand?”

“Luci- “

 **”Understand** ” both omegas put their heads down in submission at the sound of the Malfoy patriarch’s alpha voice 

“yes father.” “Yes dear”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks Draco is ready to go back to school, covering his soul and omega marks, and dosed in alpha pheromones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if it was said but Draco’s soulmate mark is red the red of the Weasley’s hair. And the colors of second genders are  
> Omega: dark blue  
> Beta: light yellow  
> Alpha: bright red  
> Extra info on the soulmark When soulmates touch for first time after gaining the marks the marks turn gold and burn while the change colors. Only wizards and squibs get marks.
> 
> Also if you see a long line break that most likely means a change in character and a shorter line means a change in POV or setting  
> Also correct me if I’m wrong but I’m putting the twins in their 7th year

I was woken up softly by a house elf “Little master draco, it is time to wake up” I groaned and tried to pull the blanket over my head but the house elf snapped and the blanket was at my feet. At the sudden exposure to the cold i jerked up “Gah! Missy what the hell!”

“Sorry sir, Mistress Malfoy said to wake you!”

“Alright tell her i’ll Be done in a few minutes.”

“Yes sir.” With that the elf apparated with a snap and a pop. I groan and pull myself up. I look to the side and see the two pills and a glass of water. I grab the the first pill, alpha pheromones, and swallow it before taking a gulp of the water the next pill, heat surpressents and birth control, swallowing the one after the other a gulp of water in between. After the little pill session i go over to the wardrobe grabbing a pair of leather pants, and a grey button up. After i pulled on the outfit i go to the door and exit my room following the long pathway to the stairs and down to the dining room. I look at the large mahogany door, exhaling and pushing open the heavy door with practiced ease.

“Dragon! Come sit down breakfast is about to be served.” Mother’s excited voice cut through the silence the rest of the manor seemed to always have. So i wordlessly nodded at her taking my spot across from her.

“Where’s father, mother?”

“He had to take the early shift at the ministry, so he left earlier.”

“Oh.”

Ever since I presented father has been taking more jobs at the ministry ,I think it’s because he doesn’t want to be with his non alpha son. I cut my self off as the food suddenly appeared on the table. It was a simple breakfast of different fruits, pancakes, and bacon.

“Draco? Have you finished packing?”

“Yes mother, my trunk is ready. All that’s left is to put Aries in her cage.” Aries is my Eurasian eagle-owl, she is the best owl large, and sweet. I got her as a birthday present and have loved her ever since. Mother nods and begins to eat her food. I make a plate of one pancake, with syrup and butter, 4 pieces of bacon, and a spoonful of the fruit salad, and begin to eat. As we eat me and mother make small talk when we can, we speak about what I’m looking forward to in my fifth year, what classes I’ll take and similar topics. I think she’s hiding something though, because when I asked if she knew anything about the new DADA teacher she deflected and changed the topic. Oh well, I’ll find out sooner or later ————————————————————————————————————————

I looked at my twin, me and George since our 15th birthday that we would share a soulmate, we both have the same mark on the same place, a platinum blonde almost white snake on the area on their heart. We think we know who it is and the only other person who knows about our marks is our mom, she doesn’t care about who he is as long as he treats us right. I look at George we’re doing a side-along apparition with our shrunken trunks and joke materials in our pockets, dad would take care of our owls. With a final check of what we have i link our arms together, George grabbed his wand giving me a warning, he called out that they where leaving before murmuring the spell, so with a pop they where gone.

————

When they pop again the are standing in the middle of the platform, they had showed up early to get a compartment in the back where the teachers don’t always patrol. Fred looks around and sees only about 20 different groups a few excited looking first years and their parents, two families of different 3rd years, and scattered amounts of years, but two heads of blonde hair catch their eyes. Both twins look at the short blonde male talking to his mother he has a large cage with a big golden owl at his feet. they casually walk up to one of the benches behind the mother son pair catching a bit of their conversation

“now remember take you pills, write home, and be good.” Draco nods “Yes mother.”

“Alright i love you goodbye dragon” Mrs. Malfoy gives draco a quick hug, witch he happily returned, then pulled away and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She reached into her bag handed draco his tiny trunk. Before pulling a few feet way from him and appertaining away. The twins watch as draco looks around before picking up the cage slowly, as to not disturb the owl to much, and sitting a bench away form the twins pulling a book from the canvas satchel. The twins wanted to approach him but knew they shouldn’t, at least not in public. Besides wasn’t alone for long before Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini seemed to just materialize next to him.

“Draco!” Pansy screams in a nauseatingly high voice causing draco to startle, fumbling to keep a grasp on his book.

“Pansy what the fuck?”

“What? can't your friends greet you.”

“You know i hate it when you speak to me while I’m reading.”

“But your not reading now!” Rolling his eyes draco turned Blaise

“control your platonic girlfriend, for crying out loud!l”

“Nah watching her annoy you is always hilarious” Draco groaned and dog eared his book stuffing it back in his satchel

“why are you two here so early?”

“hell if i know mom was busy with her new boy toy and just said get your shit we’re going,and then poof here I am.” Blaise replied

“Mums in Paris, dad didn’t want to leave his paperwork so an elf traveled with me.” Pansy replied Draco chuckled slightly

”mum brought me here, every since my presentation father can’t be bothered to be near me.” Blaise sighed “trust me I know the feeling hun”

“Oh you guys, your parents will come around! Just wait you’ll see.”

“That’s easy for you to say pans your an alpha.” Blaise said, Draco nodded Pansy nodded and laughed and was about to say something when a sea of red caught her eye

“don’t look now guys, weasels 10:00.” This comment alerted the 3 closest Weasleys

“who the hell do you think you are?!” Ron Weasley shouted. Blaise scoffed, draco rolled his eyes, pansy giggled

“aww calm down Weasel, I’m just having a bit of fun.” Pansy stated defensively  

“yeah by insulting us!” The only female shouted. Blaise sighed

“it’s no wonder you guys where exiled from the purblood community you all act like animals.” Pansy snickered

“Yeah you should really just calm down and **walk away** ”

Gall non alpha Weasley eyes seemed to glaze over, and 3 people moved, Molly, Arthur, and Ron moved backing away from the Slytherin trio, only the twins and Ginny stayed.

“Who the fuck do you think you are.” Ginny growled glaring at the older girl.

“I’m a well trained pureblooded alpha, so I’m like you, but just better!” She started earning another growl from the redheaded girl.

“what weasel twins, gotta send a your 4th year alpha sister to fight us?” Blaise taunted, nudging draco expecting him to tease them as well but, Draco stayed silently staring at them nonchalantly. Blaise cocked his head in confusion but said nothing. Ginny was about to say something but the sound of a train whistle cut her off. The train has arrived and so had a lot of different wizarding families, so each alpha stood down for now Pansy walked past Ginny bumping shoulders as they walked by. Draco went after pansy with Blaise not far behind. The twins growl as Ginny stumbles slightly but they keep their eyes on the retreating blonde hair and lithe figure. They kind of hope that what they think is wrong.

————

“So Dray care to explain?” Pansy asked once they where safely in a compartment at the back of the train.

“What do you mean pans?”

“Why didn’t you join our little verbal fight with the weasels.”

Draco sighed “I don’t want to risk anything pans, just because i’m wearing alpha pheromones doesn’t mean i am an alpha, i cant be outed in front of people!”

“But the weaslette didn’t use her alpha voice on me. And i smell like a perfect omega in their prime!”

“Guys please just drop it.” Blaise sighed, Pansy huffed but nodded “i will but I won’t like it!” Draco just rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face, what would he do without these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait sorry it took a while i was preparing for midterms. I don’t know when the next chapter will be out because I do have midterms this week but I’ll try to get it out as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing about soulmarks is if one person already has their mark an touches the younger it will turn silver until the younger is old enough to gain their mark, i watched the 4th movie again i didn't see any point where the twins touched draco in any way shape or form. when Hermione realized victor was her soulmate she gave him contact info and they have been exchanging owls ever sense. Ron still got jealous but they worked it out over the summer 
> 
> i'm writing this on my brand new laptop not an i-pad so hopefully spelling might end up better, and maybe faster uploads
> 
> i'm contemplating changing the twin's soulmarks to an blonde dragon

the train ride went smooth for the twins they enlarged their joke materials doing final check on them. Fred used some of the leftover money to get some sweets from the trolley and thanked the lady. as they where digging in George poked his twin "hey Fred?"

"yeah?"

"do you really think Draco is our mate, i mean you could smell him."

"yeah he reaked of alpha pheromones! but maybe..."

"what?" "i mean alpha/alpha soulmates have happened before, maybe we are a poly-bond you never know!"

"but maybe there's another blonde, slytherin they could be younger or older than us."

"the only wizards know for being platinum blonde,and is represented with snakes is the Malfoys George!" the door opened and lee Jordan walked in

George sighed "alright lets talk about its later now give me a chocolate frog."

\---

"Drayyyyyyyy!"

"what Blaise! i'm trying to read!"

"i never got to see your soulmark i wanna see it!"

Draco sighed pulling up his left sleeve then this right showing off he identical bright red identical Gemini signs.

"you have two!?" Pansy shrieked 

"shhhhh! yes i do."

"i thought i was the only one."  Blasie mumbled before pulling the bottom of his pants up reveling his ankles and two different soulmarks, on the left one a bright green lighting bolt, on the left a bright red king chess piece "i think if figured out one of them, but the chess piece is stumping me!"

"ahh young love."

"sush pansy. your going to act like this when you talk about your soulmate!"

"not likely."

"why not pans?" Blaise asks

" i already met my soulmate."

"what!?" the two omegas screeched, "who!" draco demanded

"well you remember Neville Longbottom." both nodded "well fate decided to screw us both over, he's my omega."

"when did you find out?"

"well at a charity ball"

\----------------

half an hour before arriving Harry, Ron, and Hermione had changed into their school robes. Hermione was reading the last letter Victor sent her and Harry and Ron where shyly holding hands. Harry was reading a book on werewolfs that Remus had given him and Ron was looking through a quiddich magazine, ever sense they they found they where 2/3rds of a polybond they have accepted it and , though slowly at first, have started acting as a couple. Both where excited to meet the final person to find out what person was behind the mark of a sapphire inside a quiddich hoop, and they promised each other that no matter what they would love the last person 

"hey guys." Ron spoke up making all eyes to turn to him

"i have to go to the loo i'll be right back." he said releasing harry's hand and putting the magazine down pecking harry's cheek

"i'll be back in a second."

As Ron walked down the corridor back to his compartment he was humming some muggle song Hermione showed him he couldn't remember the name of not really paying attention to the train corridor. Then suddenly he collided with a solid body that before a burning sensation on his left ankle caused him to nearly fall over

"oww bloody hell." Ron groaned

"hey are you alright?" he looked up and met the dark brown eyes of his other soulmate "i'm fine."

"well then i'm Blaise nice to meet you soulmate." Ron looked up

"Ron, nice to meet you Blaise" getting up, blaise offered his hand to the beta and helped him up "i think it best if i take you to our other soulmate is that OK Blaise?" seeing the omega nod Ron pulled slightly on the hand he was still holding he led the last part of their puzzle to the compartment that held their alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a lot of dialogue i wanted to add a few things into the story so this is kinda a filler chapter i'm really sorry i hope the next chapter is better and has more drama in it but i hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco and pansy get worried because blaise hasn't shown up, and then we meet UMBITCH

Third person POV

Draco kept nervously looking at the door, while pansy kept shifting 

"he's been gone for a while." the female alpha stated

"yeah i'm worried.. do you think i should have gone with him..."

"no he should be fine, one second!"

she said before pulling a small mirror "Blaise" she spoke to it. a loud ringing noise filled the quiet compartment. on the 5th ring a familiar voice took over the ringing

"hey pans!"

"Blaise, honey, we're worried where are you!?"

"pans, you wont believe what happened!

"what?" draco asked as he moved to sit next to her

"i found my soulmates!"

"WHAT!?" the two yelled

"i know isn't great?"

"who is it i need to know tell me!" the line went silent for a moment then a bit of murmuring "blaise?" draco asked

"nope guess again." an annoyingly familiar voice

"potter..." both Slytherins growled "

"alright i'm saying this right now if you hurt him i will hunt you and maul you. boy-who-lived or not."

"don't worry Parkinson he'll be fine."

"bye pans. bye dray!" then the line went dead

\------------------- 

as the twins step off the train and onto the hogsmead platform Fred was , not so discreetly, looking for the head of platinum blonde hair. "who you looking for Fred?" lee asked cocking his head. "oh just trying to spot Ron and Ginny." he answered the beta, who nodded "so who are we testing the products out on first?" lee asked.

"maybe we can trick some little firsties after the sorting." George chimed in, causing Lee and Fred to snicker.

"yeah we need to make sure we aren't caught by Ronniekins and Hermione the new prefects, we could actually get expelled."

the trio snickered and continued their ways to the carriages  

\-------------------

Draco sat with Pansy,Blasie, Crabbe and Goyle in the center of the table. Even with the loud chatter around him Draco couldn't help but be silent and stare at the... pink, toad-like monstrosity at the right end of the head table. As he stared confused at the lady he didn't notice Dumbledore  stand up and make his way to the podium and start his speech

“Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,” said Dumbledore. “First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.” (pg. 210 Order of the Phoenix)

“Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch’s office door. “We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

Dumbledore continued, “Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —”(pg. 211 Order of the Phoenix)

“ _Hem, hem_ ,”

Dumbledore paused watching Umbridge get up from her seat before recovering and moving back to his seat. The pink clad professor moved to the main podium 

 

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Professor Umbridge simpered, “for those kind words of welcome.” (pg. 211 Order of the Phoenix)

“Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!” She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. “And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!”  (pg. 212 Order of the Phoenix). Draco couldn't help but be offended by her tone, none of the students are five year olds heck even some fist years looked mad. “I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I’m sure we’ll be very good friends!” (pg. 212 Order of the Phoenix) Draco scoffed he heard Pansy "tsk" and he could feel Blaise's eye roll. 

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.” (pg. 212 Order of the Phoenix)

she gave another " _Hem, hem_ " before continuing 

 “Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress’s sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . .” (pg. 212 Order of the Phoenix)

Draco zoned out by now completely ignoring the toad-like woman. he thought about random things as she continued he talk, like what his schedule would be, what hour is potions would be, identical heads of red hai- draco shook his head trying to clear those thought and looked back to the podium only to see the woman silent and very hesitant and soft applause by the student body and teachers. Dumbledore continued about quiddich tryouts and then we went back to eating.

Draco made sure his prefect pin was visible on his robe right next to his crest and helped bring the first years to the dungeons. He stops in front of a slightly lighter patch of wall "alright. although this looks like a normal wall this is the entrance to our common room the code changes every week be sure to ask a prefect, Snape our head of house or it will be on the bulletin for two days." Draco turns towards the wall " _Natrix*"_  the bricks move away, like the entrance to Diagon Alley, reveling a small hallway with light at the end of it. "come along then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry i took forever to write this, school and cheer been really stressful and i can only do so many things at one time. i hope the next will be out quicker but i cant make any promises.
> 
> i know that Dumbles and Umbtches speaches where long but i want to stay as close to the book as i can but add my own things to my favorite book of the series. i will quote anything i use that is from the books
> 
> Draco hair has been kept under a strong glamor charm (is that how you spell it?) that his father has cast on him he will continue to cast it when it wears off
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/101823641550157356/ <\-----what draco's hair looks like
> 
> Natrix: a venomous grass snake found in the UK


End file.
